


Collaborations

by honestverseoflonging



Category: My Chemical Romance, Pencey Prep
Genre: Anal Sex, Basement Gerard, Blow Jobs, Felching, Frerard, M/M, Oral Sex, Pencey Prep Frank, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestverseoflonging/pseuds/honestverseoflonging
Summary: Gerard goes to a show and is immediately entranced by Pencey Prep’s frontman. He has to meet him.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Frank Iero
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Collaborations

This is a night Gerard will never be able to forget. He’s in a trashy bar in Jersey with a wall of bodies all around him. He’s already feeling claustrophobic and he just got to the venue. He’s late, of course, and there’s no way he’s going to cram his way further into this crowd. 

He’s scanning the room trying to distract himself from the walls slowly closing in on him when he sees a whirl of colors. On closer inspection it’s a person- a body thrashing around the stage. A boy with a red faux hawk wearing a blue shirt probably a size too small for him, which make the jeans about three sizes too big for him even more comical. 

He’s a literal blur. Gerard has never seen such chaotic energy. His arms are flailing in the air when the instruments take over and when the lyrics pick back up he screams into the mic. It’s like nothing Gerard has ever experienced before. This boys passion shakes Gerard to his very core. 

He knows his jaw has dropped and he’s staring at the lead singer but he can’t help himself. His sweat stuck shirt and his passionate screams make Gerard ache with desire. He needs to meet him. 

“You’re gonna catch flies with your mouth open. Or worse in a place like this.” Mikey had finally joined him, beers in hand. Gerard quickly snapped his jaw shut and takes the beer offered to him. 

“What’d you say the name of this band is?” He asked, trying for causal. 

“Pencey Prep.” Mikey states. 

“I’d like to meet the lead singer. He’s intense, something the scene really needs. We need someone like him around.” 

His brother looked at him hesitantly. “Gee, you know they’re going places. You can’t just steal him out from under Pencey.” 

“That’s not what i’m saying. I’d like to pick his brain. I just want to see what makes him tick.” 

“Why don’t you talk to him after the show? I heard he’s a big fan of ours.”

Gerard was happy with this new found discovery. “I just might.” 

Just then he heard from the stage, “Goodnight, Jersey! And remember- kill ‘em all!” The crowd went wild. 

Gerard watched as the band exited the stage, his eyes following to a door he desperately had to enter. 

“I’m gonna go and-“

“Yup.” Mikey cut him off. “The bartender wanted to hang after her shift. See ya.” 

Mikey was already popular in the scene. It was no wonder he had already picked someone up. Oh well, he wasn’t going to be alone for long, he hoped. He made his way towards the door that he’d seen mister screamo exit through. 

“Hey, sorry. No ones allowed back tonight. Venue’s closing and they don’t want stragglers. Pencey’s van is out back if you want to catch them.” 

“Thanks.” Gerard huffed. He needed a cigarette anyway. 

He headed out the main doors and rounded the corner. He was instantly blown away by the crowd gathered around the van. Were they really that big already? 

He figured he had no chance of a meeting so he resigned and leaned back against the brick building. His eyes closed as he shuffled around in his pocket for his pack of smokes. He retrieved one from the pack and placed it between his lips, searching around for his lighter. 

“Hey, can I bum one?” To Gerard’s surprise it was the man he’d been wanting to meet. 

“Sure.” He handed him a cigarette and even had the guts to lean over and light it for him. Wow, this guy was way better looking close up. 

“You’re a life saver. I’m Frank, by the way”

“Gerard. You were amazing tonight.” 

“Wait, you’re from My Chem! Dude, I’m your biggest fan!” 

Gerard looked towards the van. “I’d say the same but those kids are wild.” 

Frank giggled. “Yeah, our fan base is badass.” 

They shared a glance when Frank looked back over. His big hazel eyes made Gerard keep the eye contact for a second too long and his cheeks began to heat up. 

To Gerard’s saving grace someone came up to them and pulled Frank’s attention away. As they started to chat, Gerard tried to compose himself, missing the fans question.  
“What’d you say?”

“Can you take our picture?” He was quickly handed a camera. 

“Sorry, sure” *click* 

As the teen was animatedly giving his praises of the band, Frank kept catching Gerard’s eye. He could feel his stomach being tied in knots. He tried to innocently suck on his cigarette, hoping the anxiety would go away. 

“Hey, it’s nice meeting you. I have to get back to my friend here though. Hope you can come out to our next show!”  
The kid said his goodbyes and they were left alone once again. 

Frank looked down at his hand “Damn it, it burnt out while we were talking.” 

“You can bum another one.” Gerard said, offering him the pack. 

“Nah, I think i’ve already smoked two whole packs today. I’m starving though.”

“Yeah, I bet. Your energy on stage is out of this world. I’d better let you get out of here before more vultures pick at your starving corpse.” 

Frank laughed. “Thanks. Hey, wanna go get something with me?” 

“Yeah. Th-that can be arranged.” He felt himself stutter but the invitation had surprised him. He pulled out his phone and texted Mikey. 

_-met the lead singer, gonna grab some grub. see you at home-_

Gerard and Frank walked two blocks in the opposite direction of the van (to avoid more stops) to a tiny diner. One of those vintage style diners, with enough novelty to draw in a huge crowd, even at 11pm. The place was packed so they grabbed a seat at the counter, side by side. 

Frank was animated while he talked, using his hands constantly. He was also very touchy. A hand on Gerard’s shoulder. Gripping his arm when he laughed at something vaguely witty Gerard would spew out of his anxious mouth. Every touch sent sparks up Gerard’s spine.

This guy literally lit up the room. He definitely lit something inside of Gerard. He couldn’t get enough. He found himself throwing out anything he thought would get Frank laughing- and touching. When the check came Gerard insisted on paying and had Frank stumbling over his words. 

“Dude! I’m the one who invited you. It’s my treat, seriously.” 

“It’s not every night I get to take a rockstar out for a midnight snack.” 

“Nah, man. I insist on paying.”

“How about this? I pay this time and next time it’s your turn?” 

“Next time?” Frank asks with a eyebrow raised at Gerard with a mischievous smile on his lips. “I guess that’ll work.” 

Gerard felt his cheeks heat up and immediately turned in the other direction. He tried to play off a cough to avoid Frank seeing his reaction. He knew there was no use but he tried his best to make it as convincing as possible. 

When they were out the door and nearing the venue they could see that the parking lot, along with the van were deserted. 

“Hey, want a beer?” Frank asked opening the van door. 

“Alright.” Gerard said. 

Frank reached in the back for the cooler, bending over the middle bucket seat in the process. Gerard took a glance at his backside. He always had a good imagination and he inhaled sharply at his mental images. 

Frank clambered back out of the van with two beers and a smirk. Fuck- had he seen Gerard checking him out?? 

Gerard took the beer. “Thanks, man.” 

“Anytime.” 

Three beers and many idle conversations later, Gerard was feeling great. His last traces of anxiety were gone and he was finally relaxing. 

“Wanna get in? It’s getting chilly.” Frank asked. 

“Yeah.” 

Gerard got in first, followed closely by Frank who slid the door closed behind him. 

Gerard was just asking where Pencey’s next show was when Frank slung an arm around his shoulder. 

“Man, don’t ask me that now! I don’t have a fucking clue.” His loosened state had him giggling like a maniac. 

Hearing Frank’s giggle made Gerard grin like a mad man, he couldn’t keep the dumb expression off of his face. With his inhibitions gone he leaned into Frank’s shoulder. As he did he felt Frank tense immediately. Oh no, was that over the line?

Gerard peered up at him through his hair and saw Frank’s eyes wide and mouth parted slightly. God, he wanted to kiss those two perfect lips. Frank flicked his tongue over his bottom lip, the street light glimmering off his newly moistened lip was something eatherdel to Gerard in his tipsy haze. 

Frank reached over and swept Gerard’s hair out of his eyes with a determined look on his face. They locked eyes and Frank slowly leaned down, silently asking for access to his mouth. Gerard showed no hesitation and connected their lips in a soft chaste kiss. 

“God, i’ve been wanting to do that all night.” Frank exhaled when they parted. 

Gerard hummed and pulled Frank closer. 

What started as a sweet closed mouth kiss quickly gained heat. It was a clash of teeth and tongue, a frenzy of who was dominating the kiss. Frank finally conceded and pulled Gerard into the back seat, on top of him, spreading his legs for Gerard to slot his body into his. 

“Fuck.” Gerard breathed. 

Frank pushed on Gerard’s chest gaining a confused look but his question was soon answered as he peeled off Gerard’s shirt. Gerard took the opportunity and rid Frank of his own. Frank’s taught body had Gerard’s mouth watering. As soon as they were sans shirt Frank attached their mouths once more. 

Gerard had an elbow on either side of Frank and only a minuscule space between their bodies. Frank arched up connecting them and pulled them down together. Frank broke the kiss and moaned at the friction between their denim. Gerard took that as an invitation and rutted their clothed cocks together eliciting another moan from Frank directly into his ear. 

Frank’s hands were lightly grazing Gerard’s back with his blunt fingers nails as they continued rocking into each other. 

Frank’s hands slid down to Gerard’s jean covered ass squeezing both cheeks and then pushing him down roughly onto his own body. Gerard was panting and dizzy from Frank mouthing at his jaw. He fished a hand behind Frank and he fisted the hair at the back of his head. 

The noise it pulled out of Frank was pure sex and he knew he’d have to hear it again. He yanked at his locks again immediately and savored the curses and moans slipping out of Frank’s mouth. 

The van was filling with heavy breathing and profanities with each rock of their hips. Gerard felt insecure with the noises he was producing but Frank was shamelessly moaning like a whore. God, was he driving Gerard wild. 

Gerard reached down between them and fumbled with Frank’s belt buckle. Frank’s hands joined his and quickly released the belt and pulled his (thankfully) too big jeans down in one swoop. Gerard started to palm Frank’s erection through his boxers noticing the cloth already damp with precum. 

He leaned up onto his knees and connected their eyes. Frank was the definition of wrecked. His pupils were blown, lips red and wet, his hair sticking up in various disarray. He was a hot mess, if Gerard was being completely honest. The hottest fucking mess he’d ever get the pleasure of fucking, he thought. 

He hooked his fingers into the waist band of the briefs and lowered it exposing his leaking cock. Gerard grinned up at Frank and slowly sank down lightly flicking his tongue on the underside of his head. 

“Shit.” Frank moaned. 

Gerard was taking his time acquainting his tongue with his every ridge and vein. He delicately stroked the shaft enjoying the satin skin beneath his fingertips. He could feel Frank straining not to thrust his hips up but he was slowly losing the battle. 

He was obviously craving more so Gerard removed his hand and sunk down until Frank’s head was bumping the back of his throat. When his nose was buried in Frank’s dark hair, he inhaled. Sweat and soap infiltrated his senses. God, he couldn’t get enough of him. He slowly withdrew and started hollowing his cheeks, lowering himself down over and over again. Soon he heard a noise of protest and looked up, cock still between his lips. 

“Gerard. Fuck me. C’mon.” Frank begged. 

No sooner had he pulled himself off, Frank was unbuckling Gerard’s belt slipping his hand down his boxers in an instant. Gerard’s eyes shut and a moan fell from his lips. Just then he had a thought. “We don’t have any lube.” 

“Better get me wet then.” Frank laughed breathily. 

Gerard shot him a crooked smile and started to yank Frank’s boxers the rest the way down while Frank returned the favor. With all clothing discarded and out of the way, Gerard leaned down over Frank’s groin again. 

“No, Gerard. I want _you_.”

“Trust me.” Gerard smiled wickedly. 

With his left hand around Frank’s cock lazily stroking him, he took one of his balls in his mouth gently sucking and then on to the next one. He edged Frank’s legs further apart with his elbow and sank down further to lick bluntly over his hole. Frank gasped and tossed his head backwards. 

Gerard teased the bud of muscles with his tongue, circling, until Frank was pushing himself onto Gerard’s face. Gerard slipped a finger from his right hand into his own mouth and collected the spit dripping from his chin and slid the first digit into Frank. When he was down to the knuckle his tongue joined his finger in Frank’s hole, lapping at his walls. He fucked Frank open with one digit and with Frank pliant with want it caused the next digit to be added quickly and without much coaxing. 

When he felt Frank was adequately prepped (and fucking himself on Gerard’s fingers) his movement became less about opening him and more about his search. He found what he was looking in minutes and hooked his fingers and rubbed against Frank’s prostate. He was mewling and writhing with every pass of Gerard’s fingers. 

“Fuck. GERARD. You’re gonna make me blow my load before you’re even inside me.”

With that admission Gerard slowly pulled out and knelt before him. The loss of contact gained him a whine. Frank threw himself forward and sucked at the delicate skin on Gerard’s neck, knowing a bruise would blossom. He smirked to himself knowing he wouldn’t be able to hide their encounter. 

He pulled back and turned around to position himself on his knees, pulling Gerard’s arms as he went and plastering him to his back. 

“Fuck yeah, Frank. Okay.” 

He leaned back and spat on his hand amply and stroked his cock with his makeshift lube. 

“You ready?” 

Frank nodded ferociously. “Please, Gerard.”

Gerard guided himself with one hand and clutched Frank’s hip with the other. He pushed in as slowly as his body would allow him until he bottomed out. He forced himself to still to let Frank adjust to the new intrusion. 

“Fuck, you’re huge.” Frank huffed. 

After a minute of settling in, Frank whined. “Move. You’ve gotta move.” 

Gerard gripped Frank’s hips with both hands now and slowly withdrew himself until only the head of his cock with still inside of Frank. His thrusts were shallow and gentle and after a couple minutes Frank was panting. 

“Harder. Please, Gerard. _Fuck_ me.” 

Gerard took the invitation and started slamming into him with a brutal pace, babbling incoherent praises and moaning like he had never before. 

He could feel Frank clenching around him and he changed the angle making Frank let out a guttural moan. He knew he had found the right place when he saw Frank lower himself on one elbow and his right hand disappear beneath him. Gerard slammed into his prostate a couple more times before Frank screamed out and hot ropes of cum were plastering the van’s seat. The combination of the clench of Frank’s asshole around his cock and his noises- his fucking _noises_ \- had Gerard undone and spilling into Frank with a couple more thrusts. 

After relishing his orgasm Gerard slowly withdrew. As he leaned back the light from a near by street lamp gave him a glimpse of the cum dripping out of Frank. He couldn’t help but lean down and lap up his seed spilling out of him. 

Frank squirmed and let out a shaky breath. 

“Fuck, you’re a dirty motherfucker.” 

“Couldn’t help myself. Your ass is so pretty with my cum leaking out of you.” Gerard laughed breathily. 

“You’re a true poet, you know that? Will you throw me something to clean this shit up? The guys are gonna be pissed when they see this seat.”

Gerard threw him some article of clothing he found on the floor and started to redress. Frank gave up trying to hide the evidence of their evening and shoved his clothes on with a huff. 

They ventured back up to the middle seat and Gerard offered Frank one of his (now crushed) smokes. He happily accepted and they sit in silence (minus the sounds of inhaling) basking in their after sex bubble. 

“Next time you’re fucking me.” Gerard says breaking the silence. 

Frank laughs. “God, yes.” 

Geard looks at his watch, it’s 1am. Where had the time gone? 

“Wow, it’s late. I better get going before Mikey thinks i’ve been murdered.” 

Frank quirked his eyebrow. “Mikey?”

“My brother. And also My Chem’s bass player. You should meet him. Hell, our bands should collaborate sometime, really.” 

“Definitely! We have another show tomorrow about 20 minutes from here if you’re not busy?” 

“I‘ll be there.”

“I’ll be searching the crowd for you.” 

They both smiled into a goodbye kiss and Gerard slid the door open and left into the night, hopeful of more “collaborations” in the future.


End file.
